What If?
by Angl
Summary: What if everything was different? What if they had taken Dumbledore's advice? What if that night never happened? What if James and Lily Potter had lived?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Mysterious Little Girl: And?  
  
Me: And I don't own Ron Weasley.  
  
MLG: And?  
  
Me: And I don't own Hermoine Granger.  
  
LMG: And?  
  
Me: And I don't own Draco Malfoy.  
  
MLG: And?  
  
Me: And I don't own- Wait! Who are you? And how the hell did you get in here?  
  
MLG: You left the door open.  
  
Me: GET OUT!  
  
MLG: *Runs as fast as she can out the door*  
  
~What If?~ -Prologue-  
  
"Sirius will do it," said a man with messy black hair and round black glasses covering his blue eyes. The red headed woman next to him looked a bit less sure. She was about three months pregnant. "I'm not sure James," she spoke while looking at her husband. "If he has to worry about us, than he and Arabella won't get married because he'll be worried about Voldemort coming after her as a hostage."  
  
James sighed. "Your right Lily. What about Remus?"  
  
The old man across from them spoke up. "Remus has his own problems to deal with. It wouldn't be right to make him worry about you two."  
  
"I know Albus. Your right. How about Peter?" James suggested.  
  
"There is no possible way I'm trusting him with our child's life," his wife said adamantly.  
  
"Yes," agreed Albus, "he is likely to crack under the sightest pressure."  
  
James was growing slightly frustrated. "Then who do you suggest Albus?"  
  
The older man stroked his long silver beard thoughtfully. "I would like to offer my own services to your family. Something tells me that your child will one day be very important to the magical world. I would like to do everything in my power to make sure he gets that chance."  
  
Lilly and James Potter smiled. "Alright then. It's agreed. Albus Dumbledore will be our secret keeper." 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.  
  
Meghan: Thanks.  
  
ginnyNharrysecretlove: Thank you.  
  
Chica: I only made the Lilly mistake once! : P I know my grammar sucks, but, contrary to popular belief, I AM NOT A DICTIONARY. And it's not an official chapter either. It's just background info.  
  
me: This chapter will be longer.  
  
~What if?~ -Chapter One-  
  
Fifteen-year old Harry Potter sat in his 5-year old sister's bedroom at Godricks Hollow along with his other two sisters, keeping her occupied by playing house while their mother made dinner. Harry looked almost like a carbon copy of their father, James Potter. He had his father's messy black hair and his basic facial features, but he had his mother's brilliant green eyes instead of his father's blue. His three sisters however, looked like their mother. All three had Lily Potter's fire red hair. The youngest one, Sarah, had their mother's eyes too. But Jessica and Megan had their father's eyes. Megan was the second oldest Potter child and only a year younger than Harry, while Jessica was barely eleven.  
  
Suddenly, his mother's excited squeal sounded from downstairs and the four children raced down the stairs to investigate. When they reached the kitchen, their parents were twirling around and Lily had tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" asked Megan.  
  
The couple stopped twirling and turned to their children. Lily grabbed her eldest daughter in a hug. "It's over! We got a letter from Professor Dumbledore! Voldemort's gone! The war is finally over!"  
  
The Potter family had gone into hiding a few months before Harry was born because a dark wizard by the name of Voldemort was after them, and had been hiding ever since. Albus Dumbledore was their only source of news from the outside, but they rarely ever received a letter from him in fear of the owl being tracked. Harry had only once left the yard, and in recent years, he hadn't even been able to go outside the walls of the house. It hadn't been safe. He and Megan hadn't been able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But for Voldemort to be gone, meant they could finally rejoin the world.  
  
"We're to go to Diagon Alley this weekend to meet someone." James exchanged a smile with his wife. "Our kids can finally go to Hogwarts Lil. Home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That weekend couldn't come quick enough. When the day finally came for the trip to Diagon Alley, Harry could be found in his bedroom, nervously attempting to flatten his hair. And failing.  
  
He was going to Diagon Alley! His father had told him stories about that place. He had been there once, when he was eleven, smuggled in, in the dark of night to get his wand, which he needed for the magic lessons his parents taught him. The process had been repeated with Megan, but Jessica would be able to buy her wand in broad daylight. As would Sarah. He had had no chance to look around the wonderful shops and see the sights. But this time it would be different. He wouldn't have to worry about dark wizards trying to kill him; he could buy a broom, books, and other school supplies for Hogwarts.  
  
Harry gave up on his hair upon hearing his mother calling for him to hurry, and ran to join his family in front of their newly connected fireplace. It had been connected to the floo network the day before.  
  
"Come on Harry," said his mother. "You go first and show your sisters how to do it." Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder.  
  
"DIAGON ALLEY."  
  
Then he was spinning very fast. As he felt himself slowing, he through himself forward. He, of course, landed face first on the ground of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had only used floo powder twice, and he already didn't like it. But he did take comfort in the fact that his father also landed on the ground when he came through after Harry. Next was Megan, then Jessica, followed by Sarah and their mother. All his sisters and his mother stepped graciously out of the fireplace.  
  
"Lily? My God is that really you?"  
  
Standing behind the family was a woman with shoulder length black hair holding a squirming toddler.  
  
"Arabella?" A man with shaggy black hair and dark eyes came up behind the woman.  
  
"Bella love, if we want to ca-" He broke off as he caught sight of the Potter family and his face broke out into a huge grin. "Prongs!" The man pulled Harry's father into a quick embrace. "You've been gone for so long. You look exactly like you did fifteen years ago, although I believe you have a few gray hairs here and there."  
  
"I do not have gray hairs! My hair is still completely black!"  
  
"Now, now James. What did we learn the last time we tried lying to ourselves?"  
  
"To never trust Padfoot alone in a room with Snape?"  
  
"No, but right now I would like to say hello to your lovely wife, whom I also haven't seen in fifteen years." He walked over to Lily and pulled her into a hug too.  
  
Although Harry had never met these people before, he knew exactly who they were. Sirius Black and Arabella Figg. Living with only his parents and sisters for company his entire life, Harry knew a lot about his parents' lives before they went into hiding.  
  
His Mother was crying now, and Harry could swear he saw a tear in his father's eye. But that wasn't possible. His father never cried, did he? Lily pulled away from Sirius and introduced the children, indicating each one as she said their name.  
  
"This is Sarah, Jessica, Megan, and Harry. Kids, this is Sirius Black and Arabella Figg. " The other woman shook her head.  
  
"It's Black now. We got married right after you...left. And this," she indicated the toddler, "is Samantha. Our third. The others are around here somewh-," She was interrupted by a loud bang and a shout of "I didn't do it!"  
  
Arabella sighed. "Sirius, go get her out of whatever trouble she's in now. And make sure she didn't drag Dominick in it with her." Sirius left and Arabella filled them in. "Our daughter AJ, short for Amanda Jane. She's such a troublemaker. The only good thing is she tries not to get caught. Unlike SOME people I know." She cast a sideways look at Harry's father, and he grinned at her innocently. "And she's always dragging Dominick, Remus' son, into trouble with her."  
  
"Remus has a son?" James asked.  
  
"You remember Nikki Parker?"  
  
"The girl from Hufflepuff that he dated in fifth year?" put in Lily.  
  
"The one and the same. They met at our wedding reception. Got married two weeks later." By this point Sirius had returned, with a girl and boy in tow that could only be AJ and Dominick. AJ had braided black hair that fell nearly to her waist, and ice blue eyes like her mother, but with a mischievous sparkle. Dominick had light brown and hazel eyes that also held a mischievous sparkle, but he looked tired and it was nowhere as bright as in the girl's eyes.  
  
AJ was the first to speak. She also grabbed Harry's hand in both of hers and shook it vigorously. "How wonderful to meet you!" She was using a fake accent. "It's absolutely smashing to meet you at last! Don't you think Dom old chap?" she looked at the boy over her shoulder and he smiled, seeming to get the point of whatever she was doing.  
  
Dom took Harry's other hand and shook it just as vigorously as AJ was, and used the same fake accent. "Yes AJ it is. Simply smashing to finally meet Harry Potter. Maybe now we won't have to listen to our father's tales of Hogwarts, seeing as we've already heard them all. They have someone new to torture. Four someones. And maybe now your father will stop talking about his godson."  
  
"We can only hope, my friend. We can only hope." They hadn't stopped shaking his hands, so Harry pulled his hands away, although with a little difficulty. Arabella was shaking her head.  
  
"I don't think I'll allow you to spend anymore time with the Weasley twins. They're almost as bad influences as your fathers."  
  
Sirius gasped in mock offence. "Me? A bad influence? Remus maybe, but not me. You jest I'm sure." James hit the back of his head.  
  
"Padfoot my friend, you should not be allowed within a hundred MILES of children, much less the same room. You are the worst influence there is." While the two men continued their bickering, Arabella introduced everyone and got them a private dining room on the second floor of the Leaky Cauldron, where they were joined by a boy named Cory, the Blacks' only son.  
  
Suddenly AJ gasped. "Oh no! We're going to be late! Mum, Dom and I have to go...meet someone."  
  
"AJ-,"  
  
"We'll take Harry with us Mum. And Cory can show Megan around. Please!"  
  
The woman sighed, but nodded her consent. AJ gave a small "Yes!" before starting for the door and telling Harry to follow her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if the whole reunion thing is a bit...unrealistic, but I've never actually had a reunion with people I haven't seen in fifteen years. I'm not even that old! Next chapter the fun begins! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so I cannot be sued. I AM INVINCIBLE! Not.

            I am fully aware that **Poet** has written a story called _Hello To Hogwarts_ that is similar to mine. I have read it and I assure you, there are some key differences in our stories, such as the children of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and other things yet to come. I had the idea for this story before I read _Hello To Hogwarts_, but it was that story which prompted me to write it. 

**kitty:** Sorry, but I am not changing anyone's genealogy(spelling?). This may be an AU fic, but the characters that existed in the books still have the same parents. The only thing that changed was Lily and James Potter making Dumbledore their secret keeper, which caused a change reaction (He he. CHANGE reaction. Get it? *crickets chirping in background* Tough crowd.) in the characters' lives.

**Midknight:** The personalities will be established when they get around people their own ages. I think that's where kids are really themselves. Even if they've never met anyone their own age before. And I'll try to describe the people more, but I'm not that good at that kind of thing. 

**Star Mage:** Of sorts.

-What If-

~Chapter Two~

            AJ and Dom practically flew from the room, and were by the wall leading into Diagon Alley by the time Harry caught up with them. 

            " Where are we going exactly?" he asked after about five minutes of speed walking.

            "Oh, we're going to meet a friend of ours," answered Dom. "Her name's Hermoine Granger. We need her to help us with something."

            And being late isn't exactly the best start to begging her to help us, either," put in AJ.

            "We told her to meet us at Flourish and Blotts. It's the only store she'd actually _stay_ at," continued Dom. "She _really_ likes to read." 

            AJ snorted. "_That's_ the understatement of the century. She's read _'Hogwarts: A History_' at _least_ 7 times. Have you ever seen that book? It's at least 5 inches thick!"

            Harry wondered if he should tell them that he had not only seen it, but read it, although only once, and it had taken him nearly a month. He decided against it.

            They turned into a bookstore and wandered the aisles until AJ said, "There she is!" pointing to a girl with bushy brown hair and cinnamon brown eyes that was waving at them. 

            "Hermoine! How was your summer? Pleasant I hope?" said Dom.

            "Did you go to Bulgaria to visit Victor this Summer Hermoine? I didn't get many owls from you," said AJ.

            "I believe you know why you didn't get many owls from me AJ. It's because of your re—," the girl began but was interrupted by AJ.

            "Shhhhhh! I saw Malfoy snooping around in here earlier. We can talk later. Lets just buy our schoolbooks now. Harry do you have your school list? If not, you can borrow mine." The girl seemed to notice Harry for the first time.

            "Hello. I'm Hermoine Granger. And you are…?"

            "Oh. I'm Harry Potter." He stuck out his hand and she shook it. 

            "It's a pleasure to meet you Harry. I've never seen you before. Are you an exchange student?" He didn't know how to answer that question. His parents hadn't said anything about telling other people about their pasts, but he got the feeling he shouldn't go around telling people that his family had been in hiding from Voldemort. Luckily, he didn't have to because at that moment a voice behind them drawled, 

            "Oh look, the Gryffindor dweebs have found a new friend. How sweet." A boy with slicked back, platinum blonde hair had stepped out from behind one of the bookcases. "What happened to the Weasel? Replace him?"

            "Actually, Malfoy, Ron is going to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. And that was a bit week, even for you. Of course, now that you don't have a Death Eater father to run too, maybe your losing some of your nerve," AJ shot back. The boy glowered at them before turning on his heel and stalking away. 

            When he had gone, Hermoine sighed softly. "I almost feel sorry for him. Even after all the Mudblood comments."

            "Hermoine," AJ interjected, "you've got no reason to be sorry for him."

            "Yeah," added Dom, "his father was a Death Eater, and he would've followed in his father's footsteps."

            "I know, but still, don't you think that was a little harsh? Malfoy didn't actually do anything to deserve his life. It was chosen for him," she replied.

            "I don't care!" AJ said heatedly. "After everything he's put us through in the last four years, he could burn in Hell for all I care!"

            "Amanda Jane Black! Watch your language!"

            AJ resolved to muttering under her breath for a few minutes as they walked around picking up books off their school lists. Harry's had been included in the letter Dumbledore had sent. Eventually, she started conversation again, this time a bit more pleasant.

            "So Hermoine. Did you go to visit Victor Krum this summer?" 

            The other girl shook her head. "My parents didn't like the idea of me going to visit an eighteen year old boy. We wrote a lot though."

            "Are you two going out now?" Dom rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "girl talk".

            "No. We've decided to just be friends."

            "Why? He seemed to like you a lot."

            "Well he lives so far away and he has such a busy schedule with quidditch and everything. And I don't think it would work out anyways. We're just so different."

            At this point Dom interrupted. 'All right, that's it. Before you start talking about emotions, me and Harry are going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. We have all our books."

            "It's Harry and I," corrected Hermoine, "and don't waste all your money on quidditch."

            "Yes Mum," Dom called over his shoulder as he exited the shop, Harry right behind him. Harry may have grown up surrounded by girls, but that didn't mean he liked to discuss emotions anymore than the next guy.

            They spent about half an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies before the girls came to get them, at which point they went to Madame Malkin's Robes. After that they went to the Apothecary and then went back to Quality Quidditch Supplies so AJ could look around.

            "Do you play quidditch Harry?" Hermoine asked him while AJ and Dom looked at the latest Broom model, the Silver Arrow.

            "I've never really had a chance. I've read all about it, but I imagine that's not quite the same."

            She laughed. "No its not. I've never played either, but before my first flying lesson, I read all sorts of things about flying, and then when it came time too actually fly, it was…definitely not the same."

            "Are you two ready? We're going back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Ron!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

            No sooner had they entered the pub than Harry heard AJ, Hermoine and Dom's names being called. The source was a tall boy with flaming red hair and blue eyes. Not until today had Harry realized how short he was. Hermoine was a little less than average height and her head came up to his chin. Megan came up to his nose. His sisters were all tall and slim, while he had inherited his father's shortness. Compared to the red headed boy, Harry was a midget in glasses.

            AJ waved back and called out, "Hey Ron!" They made their way through the crowd to the boy's table and sat down. Hermoine introduced them.

            "Harry, this is Ron Weasley. Ron, this is Harry Potter." They shook hands.

            "So," began AJ, "Hermoine, what do you say?"

            "AJ, it would mean breaking about fifty school rules, not to mention it's illegal."

            "Oh come on Herm. It's only illegal if you don't register. And you can register after we graduate."

            "It's dangerous. What if something happened, or one of us got stuck? I've read about it happening before."

            "Look Hermoine," interjected Dom, "we have a better chance of surviving if you help."

            "Besides," put in Ron, "you know you want to."

            By this point Harry was totally lost, so he decided to speak up. "What exactly are you talking about?"

            "Harry, do you swear on your wand to _never_ tell _anybody_?" AJ said in a whisper. He nodded and she continued. "You do know that you can't make a more sacred vow than that don't you?" He nodded again and she looked at Dom. He gave her a nod and she turned back to Harry. "Harry, Dom is…well…he's a…that is…"

            "I'm a werewolf Harry." Harry could feel his mouth drop open.

            "You can't tell anybody Harry. If anybody ever found out, he would get kicked out of Hogwarts." Harry swallowed and nodded again.

            "Why…why are you telling me this?"

            "Because we trust you Harry." Ron snorted and AJ rephrased her sentence. "Dom and I trust you. We believe that you'll keep this secret, just like your father did."

            Harry nodded to show that he understood. "But what does this have to do with needing help for something illegal and dangerous?"

            Hermoine spoke for the first time since they started their explanation. "Ron and AJ want to become animagi, and they want my help to do it. That would of course mean my becoming an animagi too. Transforming into a werewolf is very painful, and they want to help Dom through it. I do too, but I'd rather do it in a more legal way. There was a man, who was working on a cure for lycanthrope, but he was killed in the war and all his research was lost. But," she took a deep breath, "if it's the only way to help Dom, I'll do it."

            A mini cheer went up around the table, and AJ ordered a round of butterbeers for them. Thus ended Harry's first day in the real world.


End file.
